gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuku
Ryuku is a minor character appearing in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu. He's the biological father of Yuri. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Originally a part of the Top 5 pack, Ryuku served under Allen, following the other during his border patrolling. On his freetime, the Akita was usually seen practicing his hunting skills, mostly scaring the prey instead of actually killing it. It was during one of these occasions where Ryuku met Nanook. Falling for her at first sight, Ryuku originally chose not to act on his feelings right ahead, but simply watch her from afar. Nanook, on the other hand, did not even notice his existance, other than that he was one of the males that were part of Allen's border patrols. It didn't take long to notice that Nanook had come to develop a crush on Allen, much to the Akita's chagrin. At first, despite the pain that came with that revelation, he chose not to intervene, although he did try to make his presence known to the Husky. However, as time passed on, Ryuku couldn't take it anymore, and finally snapped. He pulled her with him to a secluded place, berating her for her "silly" crush on a dog she'd never have because of him seemingly "not swinging in that way", before he finally confessed his feelings to the other. Whatever truly good that was in him slowly started to fade away after that; whenever he was around Allen, he'd either sneer, or start making some very offensive remarks about the other's alleged sexuality, to which the White Labrador would fervently deny; when around Nanook, however, he'd verbally abuse her, passively calling her weak if neither he nor any other male was around to protect her; another noteworthy change is that, while Ryuku was already a bit cold and distant before his confession, the Akita was noteworthy to have become even more colder. However, since he wasn't causing any real harm to anyone in the pack, Badaq couldn't banish him. After seeing Badaq become a complete mess after Ishana's death, Ryuku was disgusted by the other's behavior, as the Rottweiler let Misha and his group of Pitbulls get away with anything in his depression. Worried about Nanook, who now carried his pups, the Akita tried to convince the Husky to run away with him on several occasions. Nanook, however, refused, as she wanted to stay and try her hardest to help the remaining (former) Leaders of the Top 5 pack. In his anger, the Akita left the female and their unborn pups to their fates, his heart officially broken at the fact that Nanook obviously still had some bit of affection for Allen (at least from his point of view - in reality, Allen had nothing to do with this, as it was simply the fact that Nanook knew that by constantly traveling around, the family would've faced some severe hardships, and the pups might get killed while on the run). The Legacy of the Rishiri Island Dogs Ryuku Ryuku makes his return in the sequel (technically midquel due to it taking place 2 years before the Massacre). Somewhere inbetween his self-imposed exile and his appearance in the story, Ryuku had managed to gain a pack and territory of his own. He's also the father of Yuri's half-siblings, all sired from two different female dogs. Still heartbroken over the fact that Nanook had refused to run away with him, the Akita has closed off his heart and become a lot more cold-hearted, with some unusually high demands from not only his later mates, but also on the children that were sired from them. When his first mate, Iona, is constantly unable to produce sons, Ryuku had turned his eyes upon her best friend instead. While Iona had gone into labor with their second litter, Ryuku had claimed Hana, a fact he was greatly pleased with when he saw that, again, Iona had given him daughters. That is, until he noticed that one of the pups were indeed a male. Before he could separate the pup and proclaim Hana as his new mate, Iona goes into protective mode and fights him off. Angered by his mate's defiance, Ryuku returns every hit he receives before he finally yields and let Iona raise the pup until he's weaned. His happiness is short-lived however, when the pup dies at only 2 weeks from an unknown illness. Blaming Iona for carrying a disease that led to their son's death, he tries to exile the female, but is stopped by Hana. A few weeks afterwards, Hana gives birth to four pups - two males and two females. Officially denouncing Iona as his mate and exiling as few of his daughters in order to make more room for his other children, Ryuku is overjoyed at the news. Yuri and Luke Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Males Category:Minor characters